Water storage and water filtration in commercial and consumer refrigerators has become more common. Many consumers prefer having the option of dispensing chilled, filtered water from their refrigerator. The refrigerated space defined by the refrigerator is used to chill a volume of water stored in the refrigerator. The stored volume of water can be positioned upstream or downstream from a water filter. The stored volume of water in the liquid storage tank can be located within the refrigerated space. A need exists for improved liquid storage tank configurations that maximize the amount of chilled water and minimize the volume occupied by the tank within the refrigerated space. It is desirable to achieve these improvements without adversely affecting water pressure drop.